


always chasing after you

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go for a run in the preserve. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Remaining by Stiles’ side, he basked in the freedom, in the feel of the wind on his face, in the scent of homeStilesmate, tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth. <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	always chasing after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiecro28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katiecro28).



> For the ❄ prompt: 104. "Catch me if you can."
> 
> [Send me a prompt!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

“Catch me if you can!” Stiles eagerly took off into the woods, darting between trees and avoiding protruding roots, head tossed back in a wild, carefree laugh. He quickly disappeared into the trees, a flash of vibrant red among the browns and oranges of the autumn forest.

Behind him, still in the clearing by the house, Derek cracked his neck, flexing his shoulders and shedding his leather jacket, tossing it onto the hood of the Camaro. The now familiar ripple of the shift flowed over him as he transformed. Hair became fur, hands became paws and suddenly he was in hot pursuit of the teen, leaves crunching beneath his paws.

He seamlessly gained on him, playfully nipping at his heels. He bounded swiftly through the underbrush, leaping over fallen trees and dodging low hanging branches. Remaining by Stiles’ side, he basked in the freedom, in the feel of the wind on his face, in the scent of _homeStilesmate_ , tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth.

After circling back around, they raced out of the treeline back into the clearing by the house, rolling to a stop in a pile of leaves, Derek reverting to his human form.

Stiles was laughing deeply, leaves and twigs in his hair, cheeks flushed bright pink. Derek threw an arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer to sprinkle kisses on his cheek.

“Thank you,” he breathed into Stiles’ hair, inhaling his boyfriend’s warm, happy scent. “I know this isn’t exactly everyone’s idea of a perfect date.”

Stiles turned to look at him, smiling softly up at him. “Are you kidding? I love doing this!”

Derek smiled broadly, silently thanking whatever gods may exist for his perfect boyfriend.

“But,” Stiles started, eyes tracking down Derek’s naked chest, “I can think of a few other ways we could get all sweaty together.” Derek smirked, effortlessly lifting Stiles into his arms and carrying him back inside. They had plans.


End file.
